The present invention relates to “smart packaging” systems and methods, and more particularly to electronic detection devices, such as radio frequency identification devices (“RFID” tags or devices hereinafter) and methods of using these devices in packaging and package tracking systems.
Monitoring the location and status of items is advantageous in many applications. For example, in manufacturing environments it is important to know the whereabouts of items in a factory, and in transportation environments it is important to identify and document the coming and going of items from a warehouse or the like. Bar codes have traditionally been used to identify and track items. In particular, 1D bar codes are most common and are used to identify items at the grocery store, etc. More recently, 2D bar codes have been developed and provide substantially more information than 1D bar codes. Thus, 2D bar codes are used with shipping labels and other items where more information is typically needed to identify the item(s) associated with the bar code. However, 1D and 2D bar code systems are often not compatible with one another, and the bar code must be clearly visible and readable by a scanner or the like in order to transfer the information associated with the bar code.
Another method for tracking an item and/or transferring information about an item is through a magnetic strip having pre-programmed coded information that is attached to an outer surface of an item. The information is read by passing the magnetic strip through a high-resolution magnetic reader to produce an electric field. While this technology does not require a clear line-of-sight between the reader and the strip for proper reading of the information, the distance at which the strip can be read is limited, and the system is limited to read-only. The magnetic strips are also prone to damage, which can be a problem for longer magnetic strips that contain more data.
Another way to track items is through the use of RFID. RFID has been used for some time in a variety of applications, from tracking garments to pallets to trucks. RFID works on an inductive principle. In a passive RFID system, a reader generates a magnetic field at a predetermined frequency. When a RFID tag, which can be usually categorized as being read-only or read/write, enters the magnetic field, a small electric current forms in the tag's resonant circuit, which includes a coiled antenna and a capacitor. This circuit provides power to the RFID tag, which then modulates the magnetic field in order to transmit information that is pre-programmed on the tag back to the reader at a predetermined frequency, such as 125 kHz (low frequency) or 13.56 MHz (high frequency). The reader then receives, demodulates, and decodes the signal transmission, and then sends the data onto a host computer associated with the system for further processing.
An active RFID system operates in much the same way, but in an active system the RFID tag includes its own battery, allowing the tag to transmit data and information at the touch of a button. For example, a remote control garage door opener typically uses an active RFID tag that transmits a predetermined code to the receiver in order to raise and lower the garage door at the user's discretion.
Another technology that is related to RFID tags is known as Bistatix, which operates much the same way as RFID tags except that the coiled antenna and capacitor of the RFID tags have been replaced by a printed, carbon-based material. As a result, a Bistatix tag is extremely flat and relatively flexible, although currently these types of devices are limited to a frequency range of about 125 KHz. In addition, the read range of a Bistatix tag is dependent on size, so for long read ranges a very large tag may be required. Regardless, whether a Bistatix, active, or passive RFID tag is used in a particular tracking system, these tags and systems have greatly advanced package tracking and data management.
One of the challenges that exist with electronic detection devices, and with RFID systems in particular, is how to apply a RFID tag to an item. Currently tags are glued to an outer surface of a container or pallet, and while this method is satisfactory for many applications, the prominent location of the tag often leaves the tag exposed and subject to damage or inadvertent removal during processing. Other types of tag applications include sewing tags into a garment and clipping tags to an item with metal fasteners. The difficulties in applying a detection device is particularly pronounced when applying such devices or tags to tubular rolls or containers, such as those used in supporting roll goods or for packaging food products, as these types of structures often rub against one another during production and thereby cause damage to the tags. In addition, reusable carriers or containers are often used for many cycles, such as in doffing and creeling textile yarn, which can further accelerate damage to the RFID tag. Thus, there is a need to manufacture a container or carrier having an electronic detection device that will not be damaged or destroyed during processing.